Tus Ojos Sasunaru Yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Cuando Sasuke despierta y mira a Naruto a su lado, aun dormir, sabe que la felicidad ha llegado a su lado por fin… Entre sus ojos…


" **Te miro a mi lado…"**

Te miro a mi lado, mientras tu cara, se llena de la luz de la aurora a la mañana… Eres como un ángel que, de dorado, sonríe dormido aún, para mí.

Te ves tan dulce, y me atrevo a apenas acariciarte, allí, a tu izquierda sentado, mientras me es imposible despertarte, porque, tu faz unida a mí, es como el ensueño de la vida; como si después de ello, el resto, solo me importase que me llevara a ti…

Pero, despiertas y me miran tus ojos… Contemplan mis pupilas, entre abrirse después del cansancio del anoche, gozo, y, asustándome, al verme descubierto de que hayas encontrado mi mirada en ti, emborrachado, así…

-Sasuke…- enuncias, sonriéndome a mí, como si de embeleso vivieras, con solo verme a mi.

-Naruto- solo, feliz, te respondo a ti.

Pero, me miran tus ojos, de ese modo dulce, y lleno de belleza, que, me vuelve loco; me haces recordar el fulgor de tus pupilas la noche antes de esta mañana adonde te entregaste a mí , donde yo supe que había nacido para ti, tu para mi; que me entregue también a ti…

Parece que ello es igual simplemente en los dos, sin fin…

Y, con suma dulzura, te aproximas a mi cuerpo, para, con tu mano, mi piel hacer latir…

Eres tan desiderable, y creo que del modo que lo sabes, te aprovechas de mi …

¿O no es así?

Yo creo que sí…

-Al despertar y verte a mi lado Sasuke, es que sé que lo de anoche no fue solo ilusión, y ello me hace feliz…

-Yo tenía miedo de que fuese así, solo algo que no volviera a tener en mi- contesto, cerrando mis ojos un instante, para que no notes la fragilidad en mi…

\- Y yo lo temí igual así, pero, no podía no ser real, si, al despertarme, puedo contemplarte con el baño de la luz del sol en tu piel blanca, que, solo quiero volver junto a la mía, sentir…- respondes, en un tono que provoca mi revivir…

-Por eso no quería dormir, y por eso cuando desperté, no pude no contemplarte Naruto, deseando que si fueses real, en mi cama, tú, el estar aquí…

\- Lo soy… Y tú lo eres… Esto es así…- contestas, y te aproximas más a mi…

Puedo ver el tono de tu piel que se entremezcla con el día, y tu desnudez, hermosa, como el hecho de esa sonrisa me la regales a mi , como si me hipnotizases y me hicieras presa de ti, pero que más importa si soy tu esclavo, con tal de tus labios, poder volver a sentir…

-Yo estoy aquí… Y tú estás en mí…- digo, y solo me fundo en el toque desesperado de nuestros labios, al nuestros cuerpos encontrarse, nuestro amor compartir…

La sabana que envolvía mi cuerpo, cae al suelo, mientras que yo termino, quedando de nuevo sobre ti, en la cama, y ya no sentado sobre esta, tu igual sobre ella… Allí…

Tus brazos rodean mi cuello y solo cierro mis ojos, siendo muy feliz, mientras mis manos, se aferran a tu cintura, así…

Pero, abro los ojos y los tuyos se re-encuentran en mi; me miran tus ojos, en la inocencia de tu ternura, y eso me enloquece hasta querer solo hacerte mío, sin fin…

-Unido a ti… Este es el sueño que siempre tuve, y hoy, cuando veo que es así, soy tan feliz, Sasuke…

\- Y eso siempre será así…

\- ¿Me prometes que si será así?

\- ¿Tengo que? Basta con que veas que no puedo vivir sin ti para que sepas Naruto, que claro que será así…

\- ¿Y que es lo que debo ver en ti para saberme que si será así?

-Basta solo con que veas tus ojos fijos en mi, para que te des cuenta, que los míos, no puedo separar de ti… Que siempre quiero que sea así… Que estés unido a mi…

-Entonces, siempre será así, porque, es lo que te quería hacer ver con mis ojos, y, ahora que veo que lo ves en mi, sé que entonces significa que nuestro lazo si que no tendrá fin…

-Pues lo lograste, me lo pudiste transmitir…

Y es verdad. Porque estar a tu lado, es el estado perfecto… Entre el crepúsculo que nos alumbra y la ambrosia de tus labios; entre los sonidos de las aves y el terciopelo de tu rostro; entre el sabor de tu piel húmeda y tus labios de miel; entre tu cuerpo que es tan mío y tus manos, que saben hacerme al paraíso, ir; entre tu corazón que es mío y el mío que es tuyo… Entre tus ojos que me miran solo a mi…

Y cierras tus pupilas de cielo… Decido cerrar las mías de tierra… Pero, pese a ello, puedo ver tus ojos en los míos, porque estoy conectado a ti, en la conspiración del cielo que me llevó a ti, más allá que destino, el saber que era para ti… Que eras para mi… Que nuestros ojos estaban hechos para fijarse en los del otro sin fin…

En ti…

En mi…

Cuando Sasuke despierta y mira a Naruto a su lado, aun dormir, sabe que la felicidad ha llegado a su lado por fin… Entre sus ojos…


End file.
